


Truth Or Dare

by revior



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Face Reveal, Fluff, Humor, Lies, M/M, Misunderstandings, Questions, Slash, Soft Corpse Husband, Soft Sykkuno, Truth or Dare, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revior/pseuds/revior
Summary: Corpse had been wondering something for a while now and he finally got the courage to ask Sykkuno, not sure whether he would be disappointed or not.REPOSTING
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 55
Kudos: 639





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> so this is me reposting the story after it was somehow deleted
> 
> (it happened on chapter 7 so if you read until the end before, you can start there)
> 
> also please leave kudos and comments lol

Corpse put his hair back and smiled at the phone. Sykkuno was texting him again, and even if he wasn't sure what that truly meant, he just knew that he really liked it when they texted.

 _this is gonna sound funny but i got an idea_ \- Sykkuno

 ** _what is it??? -_** Corpse

Corpse waited for the boy to reply, waiting for the answer.

 _wait let me call you_ \- Sykkuno

The phone started ringing not long after and Corpse immediately picked up. "Hey," he said right after doing it.

"Hi," replied the boy on the other end of the line. "So, would you like to hear me out?"

Corpse nodded, then realized that Sykkuno couldn't hear him and said, "Yeah, sure."

"So, I've been wanting to ask you to do this for a while now, but I wasn't really sure if you wanted to hear me out. Please don't make fun of me, by the way," he said softly and Corpse could almost feel the boy blushing on the other side of the phone. This kind of awkward flirting had been going on ever since they started playing together but it had gotten more and more common by the minute whenever they talked.

Corpse chuckled. "Of course. I would never make fun of you if that's what you're scared of."

There was a soft silence after he said that. "Do you want to play truth and dare with me? Each one of us asks a question, ten questions in total. And you have to answer. Nothing too bad, you know. Because I don't think that either one of us really wants to put ourselves in danger because of a stupid game."

Corpse wasn't sure how to reply to that. He wanted to play the game, but he had a feeling that Sykkuno wanted something more than just that out of it, and not knowing what it was made him feel uneasy. Then, he realized that he trusted him way too much and knew that the boy on the other side would never do anything to put him in danger. "That's an unexpected proposition, but sure."

"Are you sure?"

"Totally," insisted Corpse. "So, what truth or dare?"


	2. First Question

"Okay, so, let me think," said Sykkuno on the other side of the line. "Oh, I got it."

Corpse waited, then realized that the boy wanted him to say something first. "What is it?"

"Truth or dare?"

Corpse thought about it for a moment before answering. "Truth."

There was an awkward pause between the two of them before Sykkuno finally started talking.

"When did your voice start changing to what it is right now? Or was it just always like this?"

That statement made the boy in question sigh. "Really? That's all you're going to ask me? And just when I thought this game would at least be a little exciting..."

"I just wanted to know and I thought that I'd make it easy for you!"

Corpse cleared his throat, hoping that Sykkuno would take it as a sign of understanding. "I don't know, it started changing when I was around fifteen. My turn. Truth or dare?"

"Dare, definitely."

"Daring are we," joked Corpse, making Sykkuno laugh. "Okay, I dare you to tweet something."

"Well, what do you want me to tweet?"

Corpse thought about that for a little bit before answering. "Hmm, tweet 'choke me'. No capitals and no punctuation."

That made Sykkuno giggle a bit. "Alright."

Seconds later, Corpse got a notification. He opened twitter and a smile appeared on his face.

**@Sykkuno tweeted: choke me [5:31 pm]**

Sykkuno cleared his throat, attracting Corpse's attention back to the call. "Alright, second question. Truth or dare?"


	3. Second Question

"Truth or dare?" asked Sykkuno and Corpse knew that there was a smile on his face although he couldn't see it.

The boy thought about it for a short while before answering. "I choose dare. To spice things up a little."

This made Sykkuno chuckle. "Okay, let me think. I already thought of a question because I thought you'd pick truth."

"I can do truth if you want," proposed Corpse. "I don't want to make you work some more."

Sykkuno giggled again, making Corpse blush a little. "No, stop being so flustered. I just thought you wouldn't be brave enough to pick dare."

"Okay, so," started the boy on the other side of the phone. "Since you dared me to tweet before, I'm daring you to tweet something too."

Corpse waited for Sykkuno to continue but when he didn't he cleared his throat. "What do you want me to tweet?"

"Shush, I'm still thinking." Sykkuno paused for a few seconds before continuing. "You can make a decision right now. You can either tweet 'cat boys are ruining my life' or... Actually, no just tweet that."

"You really want people to think we're dating, huh?" teased Corpse, making himself blush and Sykkuno choke.

"Not at all!"

Corpse realized that he wasn't exactly opposed to the idea of that. "Okay, so I'm gonna tweet that. 'cat boys are ruining my life', right?" he asked to which Sykkuno replied with "Yes."

Corpse tweeted it and immediately came back to the call. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Corpse thought about it for a moment. "What did you think of me the first time you met me?"

Sykkuno chuckled nervously. "Do I really have to answer this?

"Yes, and truthfully. You answered truth so you have to do it."

"There really is no escaping you, is there?"

"Why, do you want there to be?"

Sykkuno chuckled. "Definitely not. Okay, so I guess I was charmed by your voice. And your ability to trick others into thinking that you weren't the impostor."

"So you had a little crush on me, didn't you?"

Sykkuno stayed silent for a while. "Alright, I have to go right now. My friend just came over."

"In the middle of a pandemic?"

There was a groan on the other side. "She's a robot?" And with that, he immediately hung up.


	4. Third Question

It was a few days before the two continued playing the game. At first, Corpse was missing the game terribly but then he realized that he might've just missed Sykkuno and he thought that he missed the game.

They called for about half an hour before Sykkuno proposed that they continue playing the game. "So, are you ready for the rest of the game?"

It took Corpse a second to remember the game. "Yeah, sure. Truth or dare?"

"I thought I was the one who goes first," objected Sykkuno.

Corpse just laughed it off. "I guess we're switching positions this time around," he said, then realized what he said and immediately shut up.

When nothing happened, he just cleared his throat. "So, truth or dare?"

"Truth," answered the boy on the other side and it was obvious that he was holding back a laugh.

Corpse thought about it for a second when he realized he knew just what to ask. "What do you think about all the people shipping us after what we tweeted?"

The question was pretty straight forward, both of them knew that, but Corpse knew that if he wanted anything to go anywhere, he would have to be just like that.

"They are? I didn't know that," answered Sykkuno, but both of them knew that it was a lie, not that he tried to hide it at all. "But honestly, they're just having fun, so I don't really mind."

"Yeah, I feel the same way."

Sykkuno cleared his throat, a habit that he picked up from Corpse. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Okay, I'm asking for a hair color reveal."

Corpse groaned. "You did not just ask me that."

"I did, so what?"

"Alright, I can't say no, can I?"

Sykkuno took a sharp breath. "No, you totally don't have to if you don't want to. I just want to know whether the picture you posted was real."

"It was very much real."

"Does that mean I just wasted my question for nothing?"

"Yep," casually replied Corpse. "But don't worry, I'm still sending you a picture of my hair."


	5. An Unrelated Concern

Corpse was waiting for them to be able to call again, but Sykkuno just wouldn't and wouldn't call. He wouldn't even stream, tweet, post anything, or reply to any of the calls or messages that anyone left him.

That was the thing that Corpse completely hated about online friendships: you couldn't tell what was going on with someone if they weren't ready to tell you themselves.

The funny thing was that the tweets that they had sent each other made them end up going on the trending page on Twitter and so many new shippers arrived. Corpse didn't mind that because those people were just having fun but he was afraid that Sykkuno didn't feel the same way and it was exactly that which drove him away from using any sort of social media and stop replying to Corpse.

His thoughts were becoming worse and worse to the point where he realized that it would just be easier if he tried to stop thinking about Sykkuno altogether because there was surely a good reason why the boy was away.

About a week later, Corpse finally woke up to a message from Sykkuno.

 **Sykkuno [03:56]:** i know that its rlly late and that you wont see this until the morning but im rlly sorry for not being here  
 **Sykkuno [03:56]:** some stuff happened and i want to talk to you about it but i can't do anything over text right now  
 **Sykkuno [03:57]:** i hope you still want to talk to me

 **Sykkuno [05:14]:** alright im going to sleep rn but ill call you when i wake up and you can talk to me if you want

Corpse looked at the time, seeing that Sykkuno probably didn't wake up yet so there was no point in calling him as he couldn't answer.

 _I'll call him in a few hours when he's awake. I think it's enough to send him a message right now to make sure that he knows that I still want to talk to_ _him,_ he said to himself.

He thought about typing something cheesy and long but then deleted the entire message that he somehow wrote up and then went back and just wrote a short message.

 **Corpse [10:25]:** of course i want to talk to you, sykkuno. call me when you wake up

He then threw his phone on his bed before turning Netflix on. He would pretend to watch a show with bad writing until Sykkuno finally woke up and would give him a call.


	6. An Unrelated Concern Part II

Corpse was sure that Sykkuno was awake by then, but the latter still didn't call until almost eight in the afternoon. When he finally called Corpse, the latter immediately answered. "Hey," was all he could muster up.

"I'm sorry, Corpse. I'm really really sorry for-" started Sykkuno but there was no way Corpse would let him finish that.

He decided to jump in and prove to the boy what was true. "Stop, Sykkuno. You didn't do anything wrong. You just need time, and I know that. So you don't have to worry about any of this. You can take all the time in the world and I'll still be here when you need to come back. We're friends and that's what friends do for one another."

There was a silence after those words, a silence that felt like it lasted for days but in truth only lasted for a few seconds. "Corpse, you don't understand. I got scared because I'm too scared for people to know the truth. I don't want them to know the real me and I hate Twitter because people are sometimes too good at guessing who I truly am. So I stress out when they get close to it and then I cut out everyone because I'm scared they would find out who I am."

Corpse didn't know what to answer to that. He felt the same way most of the time, but there was no way that he would go on and say that because Sykkuno would find a way to shift the attention to Corpse and that wouldn't be a good thing, especially in that situation. So instead, he just decided to play it safe.

"Sykkuno, I want you to know that I'll always be here for you no matter what. And people on Twitter are unfortunately too good at guessing things, which is what I hate so much sometimes. So please, don't worry about them because that's not helping anyone and instead please just talk to me about whatever is bothering you, okay?"

Corpse hoped that the boy on the other side of the phone would understand what he meant with those words. He wasn't exactly an inspirational speaker, but he knew what to say sometimes that would cheer someone up.

"Corpse?"

"Yes."

It took Sykkuno a few seconds to answer. "You _do_ know that I pretty much just came out to you, right?"

"Oh," was all Corpse could muster up. In all honestly, he wasn't happy that Sykkuno did it. Because it made it all that harder for the feelings to stay hidden.


	7. Fourth Question

"Truth or dare?" asked Corpse, knowing very well that if he wouldn't be the one to say anything, then they would never continue playing.

Sykkuno stayed silent for just about a second before replying. "Truth."

Corpse was quite glad that they were playing the game again. He hated feeling helpless when it came to helping Sykkuno, but he felt as if it would all be a lot easier if he could just talk to him normally and not make a big deal out of everything. The easiest way to help him would just be acting as if nothing ever happened, because that was the truth. Nothing happened.

The boy thought about asking Sykkuno what he was so afraid of, but he was afraid himself that that would push the boy away from him and would throw them into the strange state of wondering again. "Okay, so, describe your first kiss."

Corpse asked it because he wasn't sure if Sykkuno had done anything more than that with anyone and he didn't want to make the entire situation extremely uncomfortable so instead of doing that, he just asked a very very simple question and would let it play out.

"That's not a question," pointed out Sykkuno.

Corpse sighed. "Yeah, you're right. Can you describe your first kiss? Is that better?"

The boy on the other side of the phone laughed nervously and didn't reply. "Do I have to answer this?"

"Yeah. If you want, I can go first, but that's gonna cost you your question."

"Sure."

Corpse took a deep breath. "Okay, so I was like in the fourth grade and this girl had a huge crush on me. And her friend came to ask me out on her behalf, but I ended up kissing the friend and not the girl who had a crush on me."

"That's a dick move, Corpse."

"I know," admitted the boy. "And I apologized for it. Your turn."

Sykkuno laughed nervously again. "Well, is this a good time to tell you that I never had a real first kiss?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS THE NEW CHAPTER THAT WAS WRITTEN AFTER THE STORY WAS DELETED SO NOBODY HAS READ IT YET

Corpse choked on thin air. "No way."

Corpse still couldn't get over the shock of Sykkuno admitting he hadn't kissed anyone, even if he knew that the latter would get completely embarrassed because of his lack of experience.

"Yes, way."

"You're a kissirgin basically. I don't believe this. I _refuse_ to believe this."

Sykkuno groaned. "You can think whatever you want, Corpse, but I'm telling the truth. I have never kissed anyone, as weird as it sounds."

"But why?" asked Corpse, realizing just how stupid his question sounded. "I mean, has the chance never come, or did you not want to, or something entirely different?"

"It's not that I don't want to and it's not that I never had the chance to. It's more like every time I got the chance to, I didn't want to and every time I wanted to, I didn't get the chance to."

"Oh," was all Corpse could muster up. In reality, he didn't have a problem at all with Sykkuno never having kissed anyone. On the contrary, he liked that the boy was trying to wait until the right person - or at least something along the lines.

Sykkuno just chuckled. "Yeah, it's embarrassing, I know. But if you make a huge deal out of this, I promise you that I will _murder_ you. And I'm not speaking in-game right now."

"Oh, I very much believe you. And I'll try to not annoy you that much. Even though we both know it will be pretty hard for me to do that."

That made the boy on the other side of the phone laugh. "Corpse, I want you to know that you're a dickhead."

"What?"

"I didn't say anything," laughed Sykkuno. "Let's just say that if I were to say 'dickhead' just before, hypothetically speaking, of course, the reason for that would be the fact that you cannot stop making fun of me, even when we stream."

"You don't mean it, do you?"

Sykkuno waited for a second. "I'll think for a bit before answering that."


	9. Chapter 9

A few seconds later, Corpse laughed. "Have you thought about it yet? Are you really a kissing virgin? A kissirgin or whatever you want to call it."

"Yes, I am. Is there a problem with that?"

Corpse shook his head, despite the fact that the boy couldn't see him. "Not at all. I actually find it sort of cute. But I just didn't think that you were serious, that's all."

There was a short pause after Corpse answered.

"Let me get this straight," started Sykkuno after that short break. "You find me not having kissed anyone in my life cute? How and why?"

"Well, I don't know, I just find it nice that you're sort of taking your time and that a kiss means a lot to you. I sure hope now that I would've thought more about who I was going to kiss before I kissed anyone. But you know, it's fine. We don't have to talk about this anymore if you don't want to."

"Yes, I'd appreciate that. I don't want to embarrass myself by adding something that you didn't know yet."

Corpse laughed it off. "Don't even worry about it. You could never embarrass yourself."

Sykkuno waited a bit before answering and Corpse could swear that he knew that the boy blushed. "So, should we move on to the next question, then?"

"We sure should," swiftly answered Corpse, knowing that the best thing to do was _not_ to make Sykkuno embarrassed even more than he already was. He wanted to continue talking for as long as possible.

"So, truth or dare?"


	10. Chapter 10

"Truth. I'm gonna say 'dare' the next time, though."

"Thanks for giving me time in advance to prepare. I appreciate it," laughed Sykkuno. "So, my question is... Who's your favorite person in the world?"

Corpse paused for a moment. "That's a pretty basic question, don't you think? I thought you were going to spice things up since we're almost at the end."

"Well, I just wanted to know."

"Alright then. I think my favorite person would have to be... I genuinely don't know the answer to that, Sykkuno. You can change the question if you want but I don't think I _can_ answer this one at all. And believe me, I want to."

Sykkuno groaned. "That's fine. I wanted to know, but I don't think I know who my favorite person is, either. And don't worry, I won't switch questions. I already asked mine."

"But you didn't get an answer," pointed out Corpse and was followed by an awkward silence.

And then, finally, Sykkuno let out a deep breath. "Well, I don't need you to answer that anyway. You wanted to answer it, and that's what counts."

"Okay, so truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to open twitter right now and tell the world who your favorite person is."

"But I just said I don't know who my favorite person is..."

Corpse just laughed it off. "You're doing a dare. You don't have to answer truthfully anyway."

"Alright then."

A few moments later, Corpse refreshed Sykkuno's page again after the boy said, "Done."

_is it gonna surprise anyone if i tell you guys that corpse is my fav person in the world??_


End file.
